KSM
by tribalprints
Summary: So, I kinda-sorta-maybe have a crush on this guy who kinda-sorta-maybe threatens to put out a restraining order on me because I've kinda-sorta-maybe observed him for five years.


**hear me roaaaar:** This is stupid. I know that already, okay? Please don't mock me. I actually just like the term "kinda-sorta-maybe". And I kinda-sorta-maybe should start my homework? kinda-sorta-maybe not right now.

**disclaimer:** go jack off, bizznitch.

**title: **Kinda-Sorta-Maybe

**summary:** So, I kinda-sorta-maybe have a crush on this guy who kinda-sorta-maybe threatens to put out a restraining order on me because I've kinda-sorta-maybe observed him for five years.

* * *

The swift wind carried with it the mournful ringing of bells, signifying the end of the towering church's labor camp in the name of Christ.

…

…

Just kidding.

…

…

The private, Catholic school bells were ring-ting-ting-a-linging (Yes. The almighty me has now made an awesometastic word. No, it's not from a Christmas song. Pfft.), which meant that school was over.

Hell _yes_!

…

…

Hi, hello, my name's Sakura Haruno soon-to-be Uchiha.

This is my second year in high school. And my… what? Fifth year stalki – "_observing_" the guy who is possibly the hottest male specimen on the planet? Yeah, his name is Sasuke Uchiha. Since we're kinda-sorta-maybe engaged (but, he just hasn't proposed), I totally know him. Inside and out. But only because we're close like that, you know?

…Or it's kinda-sorta-maybe for a completely different reason.

Which he knows.

Oh, he _so_ knows.

That:

A) Yes, alright, I kinda-sorta-maybe like him. Times infinity and beyond.

And,

B) I kinda-sorta-maybe follow him wherever and whenever he goes (Ew. "Whenever" sounds gross there. But I kinda-sorta-maybe tried to watch him then, too.)

But, the icing on the cake is that he kinda-sorta-maybe threatened me, at the top of his lungs, that he would put a restraining order on me. And, like, yelling is _so_ not his thing. So I could tell that I had done something wrong. But, by all the magic in Santa's beer belly, I do _not_ know what I did wrong! Fer serious.

Or not, but whatever.

So, here I am now, walking home. I'm taking the generously long route, though. Like I do everyday. But it's only because I like the exercise!

…And the fact that this is the way my knight in shining armor takes.

Oh! OH my freaking GOD!

…He stopped walking.

Hold the phones, Big Bird, he's running now!

…

…

You know, it's a good thing I joined the track team. I'm _almost_ as fast as him! Too bad I only joined because Sasuke kinda-sorta-maybe signed up for it that year, too.

…

…

We're running… and running… and running…

…

…

Also, his legs carry him faster than me. I think it's cause they're longer? Well, no, I _know_ they're longer. And I know exactly _how_ _much_ longer they are. Only because I kinda-sorta-maybe snuck into his house and stole one of his jeans. Shh!

And now – oh. Sasuke turned down a different path?

Because I have tailed him for _five freaking years_, and not _once_ have we walked (ran) _this_ path together.

And – hehey! We're in a dead-end alley way now? Es muy interesante. Did I even say that right? Holy Jesus is a good man, I _suck_ at Spanish.

…

…

"YOU!"

Oh, wow. We speak? Good boy! Want a treat? Because if you keep talk/yelling at me with that oh so sexy voice of yours, I kinda-sorta-maybe might die in bliss. Which I don't really mind.

Sighhhs and Heartts!

"_Yes_?"

"Why the _HELL_ do you keep following me?"

I contemplated whether to answer him like: _it's because you're the freaking hottest guy that breathes on God's green earth!_

But, then I decided, that kind of sentence should be outlawed to be told to such a person… especially in this situation.

…

…

"Because I find you interesting."

"Interesting. That's it? You have followed me and scarred me for _five years_ because I am _interesting_?"

What came next was seriously beyond my control, "Well, that _and_ the fact I think you are thee hottest man that has ever walked the face of the earth."

Oops.

A slow smirk spread across his face.

And I think a little part of me died inside.

"Oh?"

"E-Err. Well… Kinda. Sorta. Maybe."

"Do you know how long _I've_ followed _you_?"

"Wait… _what_?"

Sasuke stepped closer and closer, and somehow, _I_ became the one that was about to be cornered in the alley's dead-end.

Finally my back hit the wall. The entire process practically _killed_ me because, uhm, hello? Sasuke Uchiha said that _he_ followed _me_. And he's backing me up against a wall. And we're in a dark, secluded _alley_. And he seems kind of rapist-ish and dangerous.

And it's kinda-sorta-maybe turning me on.

…

…

"I've followed you longer than you've followed me, _Sa-ku-ra_." He rumbled as he put his hands _on both sides of my face_!

Squeal!

(Take _that_ Karin! SHANNARO!)

"Wh-Wh-What? I… I d-don't underst-stand…"

"You figure skate, right?" I slowly nodded yes, making sure my forehead didn't bump into his (which was _oh so_ close to mine). "Of course I'm right. Did you know that I play hockey?"

"Well, duh."

He smirked and put his mouth to me ear, which was covered by my _shockpetalpink_ hair.

So I kinda-sorta-maybe blushed to the color of Sasuke's favorite fruit.

…

…

"When we were six, I saw you at the ice rink. We were grouped into the same Learn-to-Skate class. You left the group after a while, because you advanced so quickly.

"When I, too, advanced enough to get out of LTS, I saw you hanging around with some other girls off and on the ice. I was confused about your hair, so I just followed you and watched you."

…

…

Oh, jeez. This is getting intense.

…

…

"I saw you more and more often as we grew up. You were getting better and better, and me improving in hockey. And I occasionally saw you on public skate.

"I bet you didn't know that I've been to every one of your in-state competitions."

…

…

Uhm. No. I'm sad to say that I haven't.

…

…

"And I've seen most of your practice sessions. I even watched you warm-up off-ice and take Jump Class with your coach.

"I've seen you grow up, Sak. From six years old to now."

…

…

Blushblushblush_blushhhh_.

"Uh… w-woah. I-I mean… since when have you been one to talk so much?"

He smirked (again. Queue the dreamy sigh) and pressed his body super-dee-duper close to mine, and our noses and foreheads touched. So now I'm (willingly) forced to look into his darkdarkdark, prettyprettypretty eyes.

"Saku-_ra_," He said as he nuzzled my neck. Oh my, is it just me, or did it get really _really_ steamy here? "I like you. _A lot_."

"And I like you, too. Kinda. Sorta. Maybe."

He growled (really _low_ like. Ha, uhm, yeah, can you say _sexy_?), pushed me against the wall harder, brought my hands above my head, and held them there with one hand.

This _entire_ time, I did not know he was this… how should I say it… _kinky_?

"Uh-Uh-Uhm… Wh-What about th-th-that restrain-in-ing order?"

"To get the public off me." He answered while looking at me under his eyelashes.

Good God.

So, he decided that, with his free hand, he was going to play with the bottom hem of my shirt.

My breath kinda-sorta-maybe hitched in my throat, and Sasuke smirked wider and looked me in the eyes (is that the _Jonas Brothers_ I hear?) with this playful glint in his own.

So, what can a _(_pretty, bubbly, _stalker_) girl like me say in these kinds of circumstances?

…

…

…

"You're kind of a creeper, Sasuke."

"Hn. And what does that make you?"

"Humph. I only _observed_ you, Sasuke. Stalking and observing are two _very_ different things."

I was answered only with a roll of the (pretty_pretty_black_black_) eyes, a scoff, and then a: "You talk too much for a stalker."

…

…

…

And then he was kinda-sorta-maybe kissing me.

* * *

Oh, _ew._ Being two years older than when I wrote this, I can really see how much I've grown up. And it's safe to say my writing has definitely improved. Well, I mean, I hope so. You can hopefully expect a new story (drabble-series or a 1-3 shot) soon? Maybe? Alright. Thanks for reading and bearing my fourteen year old short story skills.


End file.
